The bonding of mates
by powerstaark
Summary: A story of the bond that develops between Jake and Neytiri before they actually make Tsaheylu. Begins when Neytiri saves Jake from the Viperwolves and ends when they mate under the Tree of Voices.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jake Sully always had a knack for getting himself into trouble and once again he _was_ in trouble. He was wrestling with a large six legged wolf like creature and grunted with effort as he tried to stop the wolf from tearing his throat out. Suddenly the wolf stiffened and Jake threw it aside and raised his knife before noticing an arrow sticking out of its side. He looked up just as a blue shape leapt into the clearing, shooting another Viperwolf in midair. The Na'vi landed and quickly dispatched several of Jake's attackers before scaring off the rest with a ferocious hiss. The Viperwolves fled into the trees leaving Jake alone with his mysterious rescuer.

Jake focussed on the Na'vi and saw that it was a young woman, who appeared slightly older than his Avatar body but younger than his Human body. She was slender and mostly naked with black hair that was tied in braids. She looked at him and Jake saw that she had golden eyes and a very beautiful face, even though she was clearly angry about something. Then the Na'vi stalked over to his torch, grabbed it and hurled it into a nearby stream before Jake could stop her.

"Great," Jake muttered spreading his arms. The girl ignored him and hurried over to a dying Viperwolf. Jake went to retrieve his torch even though he knew he couldn't get it lit again. He climbed out of the stream and looked at his rescuer. He felt he should thank her for saving his skin so he did, "Look I know you probably don't understand this," he said, "But thank you." The Na'vi ignored him and murmured a prayer over the corpse of a Viperwolf. Jake was unsure if she was listening or not so he repeated the words. The Na'vi pulled her arrow out of the Viperwolf and glanced at him as he said, "That was pretty impressive. I would have been screwed if you hadn't come along." The girl turned and strode away into the forest. Surprised Jake hurried after her, "Wait up!" he called, "Slow down. I just wanted to say thanks for killing those things." The next thing Jake knew the girl had wacked him in the face with her bow knocking him off his feet. She glared at him as she pointed her bow at him.

"Don't thank," she growled. Jake was slightly surprised to hear her speak english, "You don't thank for this. This is sad. Very sad only."

"Okay I'm sorry," Jake said confused, "Whatever I did I'm sorry." The girl straightened and gestured back towards the clearing where they'd left the Viperwolves.

"All this is your fault," she said, "They did not need to die."

"My fault?" Jake said, "They attacked me. How am I the bad guy?"

"Your fault!" snapped the girl jabbing him with her bow, "Your fault. You're like a baby, making noise don't know what to do."

"Easy," Jake said gently pushing her bow away and getting to his feet, "Fine, fine. If you love you're little forest friends why not just let them kill my ass. What's the thinking?" The girl's anger diminished slightly.

"Why save you?" she said and Jake nodded.

"Yeah why save me?" he said. The girl hesitated.

"You have a strong heart," she said after a moment, "No fear." Jake felt happy at the compliment. "But stupid!" the girl added, "Ignorant like a child." She turned and stalked away. Jake just grinned before hurrying after her.

"Well If I'm like a child then maybe you should teach me," he said.

"Sky People do not learn," the Na'vi replied without looking round, "You do not See."

"Then teach me to See," Jake said following her across a massive branch.

"No one can teach you to See."

"Hey come on. Can't we talk? Where'd you learn to speak english? Dr Augustines school?" Jake then lost his balance and nearly fell of the branch. The girl spun around and held him steady.

"You're like a baby," she said again. Jake looked at her for a moment.

"I need your help," he said.

"You should not be here," said the girl.

"Take me with you," Jake said.

"No!" snapped the Na'vi, "Go back." She started to move away but Jake followed her. She turned to him and pushed him gently so that he wouldn't fall off the branch, "Go back!" Then she looked up and Jake followed her gaze.

Seeds that looked a bit like deep sea jellyfish were floating towards them. Jake slapped at one but the girl grabbed his arm. He tried to hit another but the girl stopped him again.

"No!" she said, "Atokirina!" the jellyfish like seeds started landing on Jake covering his upper body, "Atokirina," the girl whispered with a look of childlike wonder. Jake just felt confused and a little uncomfortable as they landed all over the top part of his body.

"What are they?" he said.

"Seeds of the sacred tree," said the Na'vi, "Very pure spirits." A moment later the seeds, known as Woodsprites in english, floated away.

"What was that all about?" asked Jake.

The girl didn't answer his question. Instead she simply said "Come. Come," she turned and led him through the forest. Jake tried to keep up with her but the Na'vi knew her way through the forest far better than he did. She turned back to him after crossing a small stream and said again, "Come." Jake caught up with her.

"What's your name?" he said. Suddenly something wrapped around his legs and he lost his balance tumbling over the side of the branch he was on which was fortunately close to the ground. He glanced down and quickly untangled the bola around his legs just as several horse like creatures with six legs, appeared each one with a rider on its back. Jake spun around as several other Na'vi emerged from the bushes each one holding a bow and arrow. He raised his hands and dropped his knife but then his rescuer, whose name was Neytiri, jumped among the Na'vi.

"_Calm People, calm,_" said Neytiri in Na'vi and then turned to the leader of the hunting party, Tsu'tey, "_What are you doing Tsu'tey?_"

"_These demons are forbidden here,_" growled Tsu'tey speaking in Na'vi. Naturally Jake had no idea what they were saying.

"_There has been a sign,_" Neytiri said, "_This is a matter for the Tsahik._" Tsu'tey glanced at Jake then at Neytiri.

"_Bring him,_" he said and jumped back onto his horse.

"What's going on?" said Jake. The other Na'vi surrounded him and they ran into the forest. Jake was unsure what was happening but he wasn't stupid enough to try and run away from a group of armed Na'vi warriors so he decided to go with the flow for now. They arrived at an enormous tree which was about the size of a skyscraper back on Earth. Jake stared at it in awe as the Na'vi led him between its massive roots into their village.

Neytiri led the way towards the spiral on the other side of Hometree where her father was waiting. She saw Tsu'tey speaking with her father, Eytukan who looked at her. Neytiri stood in front of him.

"_Father_," she greeted him in Na'vi, "_I See you._" Eytukan stepped down and examined the Dreamwalker as he was brought up to him. Then he turned to his daughter.

"_This creature_," he said, "_Why have you brought him here?_"

"_I was going to kill him,_" Neytiri said, "_But there was a sign from Eywa._"

"_I have said no Sky Person may come here!_" boomed her father, "_His alien smell fills my nose._"

"What's he saying?" asked Jake. Neytiri ignored him at first but he asked again so she told him.

"My father is deciding whether to kill you," she said calmly.

"Your father?" said Jake, not sounding at all worried about the fact that Eytukan was wondering whether to kill him or not, "Nice to meet you sir," he held out his hand which prompted Tsu'tey to snarl and several other Na'vi held him back.

"_Step back,_" called a voice from the spiral that led up into the tree and Neytiri saw her mother, Mo'at coming towards them. The Na'vi stepped back at her command as Mo'at moved towards Jake.

"That is mother," Neytiri told Jake, "She is Tsahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa."

"Who's Eywa?" asked Jake. Neytiri shot him an incredulous look and Tsu'tey snorted quietly at the Dreamwalkers ignorance. Mo'at didn't react to Jake's ignorance instead focussing on examining him.

"What are you called?" asked Mo'at speaking english.

"Jake Sully," said Jake. Mo'at drew a small knife and scratched him on the arm. She tasted his blood.

"Why have you come to us?" she asked.

"I came to learn," said Jake. It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either. Mo'at put away her knife.

"We have tried to teach other Sky People," she said, "It is hard to fill a cup which is already full."

"Well my cup is empty," Jake said, "Trust me. Just ask Dr Augustine. I'm no scientist."

"What are you?" Mo'at asked.

"I was a marine," Jake said, "A warrior of the...Jarhead clan." His squad had always called each other jarheads so he was only bending the truth rather than lying. Tsu'tey snorted contemptuously.

"_A warrior,_" he snorted, "_I could kill him easily!_" Eytukan held him back and spoke to the rest of the clan. Jake still had no idea what he was saying.

"_This is the first warrior Dreamwalker we have seen. We must learn more about him._"

"_Daughter_," said Mo'at, "_You will teach him our ways. To See and walk as we do_." Neytiri protested but Mo'at held up a hand. Neytiri glared resentfully at her mother then at Jake, "It is decided," Mo'at said, "My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well Jakesully and we will see if your insanity can be cured." Jake looked at her; he didn't think he was insane. But then he supposed that few mad people did. He bowed his head to Mo'at and then glanced over at her daughter and grinned.

"Looks like you're stuck with me now," he said. Neytiri was not amused.

"Come on Skxawng," she said resentfully and grabbed his arm, not gently. Jake allowed her to half drag him up the spiral of Hometree to a place where he could get changed.

When Jake and Neytiri rejoined the other Na'vi Jake was wearing a loincloth which was very uncomfortable. He grimaced, his tail flicking in discomfort as he entered the glow of the firelight. The other Na'vi were seated around the fire and looked up as he approached.

"Good evening," Jake said trying to be friendly. When nobody replied he said, "Please don't get up," and went towards his new teacher who looked as though she wanted to push him headfirst into the fire. Jake sat down next to a male Na'vi warrior and another female who smiled at him before the male pushed her away. Jake smiled at the female as his teacher sat beside him and gave him some food. "You know I don't even know your name," he murmured.

"Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite," said the girl so quickly that Jake didn't even catch her first name.

"Again a lot slower?" he said.

"Neytiri," she said.

"Neytili," Jake said. She looked up at him.

"Neytirri," Neytiri said more slowly.

"Neytiri," Jake said, getting it right this time, "Nice to meet you Neytiri." Neytiri sniffed contemptuously and turned back to her food. Jake smiled and decided he was going to like being around this girl.

* * *

Neytiri woke in her hammock the next morning and glanced over at Jake. The Dreamwalker was still fast asleep. Neytiri climbed out of her hammock and moved along the branch to the Avatar's hammock. She looked down at him.

"Jakesully!" she said loudly. The Dreamwalker didn't respond, "Jakesully!" she repeated. Again he didn't respond. Neytiri frowned uncertainly. She wondered briefly if he was dead but saw that he was still breathing. She squatted and shook the hammock, gently so that he wouldn't fall out. "Jakesully wake up!" she snapped angered by the Avatar's laziness. At last Jake moved. His ears twitched and his tail flicked as he opened his eyes and saw her on the branch above him. He grinned.

"Morning," he said. Neytiri just glared at him, "Did someone get up on the wrong side of bed?" Neytiri had no idea what that meant and she wasn't going to ask.

"Just get up you lazy Dreamwalker," she snapped.

"How long have you been waiting?" asked Jake as he scrambled out of the hammock. Neytiri shrugged.

"Longer than I would like," she said.

"Well it's not my fault I can't wake up," Jake said, "I live in two bodies." Neytiri looked at him in confusion then shook her head.

"Enough talk," she said, "You come now." She stepped around him and led him down the spiral where they found Eytukan, Mo'at, Tsu'tey and several other Na'vi waiting. Jake smiled at Mo'at and Eytukan who simply stared at him.

"Sheesh you guys sure know how to make a guy feel welcome around here," Jake said sarcastically.

"We do not welcome Sky People," Neytiri said and sat beside her mother. Jake sat on the other side. Neytiri handed him some food just as she had the night before. He hesitated then handed her some, guessing it was a tradition to hand each other food. Neytiri took it and looked at him suspiciously.

"I haven't poisoned it," Jake assured her, "Even if I wanted to I couldn't have done with your father glaring at me like a hawk." Neytiri bit into her food and Jake started to eat alongside her.

* * *

On their first day together, Neytiri spent the morning showing him around Hometree, excluding the Banshee nest at the top of the tree because there were many Na'vi already up there preparing for an aerial hunt.

"I could be part of hunt if I did not have to babysit you," she grumbled. Jake smiled.

"How often do you have these hunts?" he asked.

"One of that size?" Neytiri said, "Only when we run out of food in or around Hometree. And I enjoy hunting on my Ikran. But I can't because of you."

"Hey I didn't choose to become your student," Jake said, "Your mother chose for us. We're just gonna have to do the best we can," he smiled. "Besides I'd like to get to know you better."

"I am not interested in getting to know you," Neytiri said coldly, "I am only doing this because mother told me."

"Do you always do what she says?" asked Jake.

"No not always," Neytiri said, "but most of time. Anyway I must show you roles of members of the clan." For the rest of the morning she pointed out members of the clan, telling Jake their role in clan life.

"My father is Olo'eyktan, clan leader" she said, "and my mother is Tsahik, spiritual leader. Tsu'tey, the man who led the hunters when they found you and me in the forest, is the finest hunter and warrior. He is leading the hunt today. Ni'nat is our best singer," She pointed to another female who was arguably as beautiful as Neytiri. Ni'nat looked up and smiled politely at Jake before going back to her weaving, "My mother and father's advisers are usually elders of the clan." Neytiri went on, "but sometimes younger people become advisers if they are wise beyond their years."

"Okay," Jake said, "So those are the important people." Neytiri glared at him, "What?"

"Everyone in clan is important Jakesully," she said.

"Okay sorry," Jake said quickly. "But those are, you know the most notable ones."

"There are other notable members," Neytiri said, "Many of them have gone on Ikran hunt."

After that Neytiri took him on a run through the forest. Jake tired more quickly than Neytiri but forced himself to keep going. Eventually he tripped and fell over landing flat in his face on the thick branch he was running along. Neytiri glanced back at him.

"Clumsy skxawng," she muttered as she strode over to him and nudged him in the side with her toe. Jake got up and looked down at his feet which were scratched and aching. He thought about asking her for a break but his pride wouldn't allow it. Fortunately Neytiri noticed too. "Get used to the pain," she said, "It toughens up your feet. We go a bit further then you can wash in stream."

"Thanks," Jake said and Neytiri started running again with Jake behind her. When they reached the streams his feet were aching rather badly. It was a relief to get them in the cool water. Neytiri, who was still on a branch, went and picked a piece of fruit which she chopped in half with her hunting knife. She tossed one half to him and then sat on the branch with her back against the trunk of tree and started eating her half.

When they returned to Hometree it was getting dark so they had their meal and then went to bed. Neytiri was still in a bad mood about missing her hunt so she ignored Jake when he said goodnight to her and went to sleep. Jake didn't mind that she didn't like or trust him. He knew he wasn't being trustworthy since he was spying on them so he didn't blame her. When he returned to his human body he reported to Colonel Quaritch and Parker Selfridge telling them what he'd learned.

* * *

The next day Neytiri led Jake out into the forest towards a stream where a group of Direhorses – Pa'li in Na'vi – were waiting. She chose an old female named Pale and brought her back to Jake.

"You learn to ride a Pa'li," she said, then took her queue out from behind her head. She pointed to the Direhorses antennae, "Put you're queue into Pale's queue to form the bond," she explained, "You cannot ride without forming the bond." Jake nodded and moved towards Pale.

"Easy boy," he said.

"Pale is female," Neytiri said. Jake nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Easy girl." He clambered clumsily onto the Direhorse's back then took his queue, from behind his head as Neytiri had and took hold of Pale's antennae. He placed the queue into the antenna and Pale grunted and flinched. Jake breathed as he felt the Direhorse's feelings entering him through the bond. He was himself but a part of him was the Direhorse at the same time.

"That is Tsaheylu," Neytiri said, "The bond. Feel her," Jake closed his eyes, "Feel her heart beat, her breath. Feel her strong legs. You may tell her what to do inside," she tapped her head, "For now say where to go." Jake hesitated as Neytiri let go of his mount.

"Forward," he said. Pale moved forwards so suddenly that Jake toppled off her back and into the mud. That was the first time he heard Neytiri laughing. She hurried over to Pale, chuckling. Jake smiled, glad that the young Na'vi woman had a sense of humour, but his smile vanished as soon as Tsu'tey and another warrior splashed into the stream. Jake knew that Tsu'tey didn't like him; he'd known from the moment he laid eyes on him. The last thing he needed was for Tsu'tey to see him humiliate himself.

"You should go away!" Tsu'tey growled. Jake pushed down his embarrassment and smiled.

"Nah you'd miss me," he said, "I knew you could speak english." He looked down at his body which was covered in mud. He grimaced and tried to rub it off while Tsu'tey spoke to Neytiri.

"_This alien will learn nothing,_" he said, "_A rock Sees more! Look at him!_" Neytiri simply smiled and smacked the bottom of his Direhorse which cantered away. The other hunter followed. Neytiri turned back to Jake who was cleaning himself in the stream.

"Again," she said.

"Great." Jake said, "So you can see me make an ass out of myself again." But he got onto Pale again and fell off shortly afterwards. Neytiri covered her mouth chuckling more quietly this time. Jake grinned at her, "Laugh all you want babe," he said, "I don't mind." Neytiri stopped laughing and looked at him with a frown.

"Babe?" she said and Jake grimaced as he thought that she might think he was flirting with her. Then he realised she didn't actually understand what he meant which was a relief. She would probably have punched him if she thought he was flirting with her.

"Yeah babe means...well girl basically," Jake said embarrassed, "It's sort of a nickname." Neytiri frowned again.

"You are not supposed to call me nickname," she said coolly and Jake grimaced again. A moment ago she'd been laughing and happy but she'd returned to a colder demeanour.

"Sorry," he muttered and climbed onto Pale again and for the third time he was thrown off.

* * *

After his disastrous attempts at riding a Direhorse, Neytiri, who was clearly still amused by his appalling performance, led him on another run. Once again Jakes feet were aching by the time they finished and once again he made no complaint, focussing all of his energy on keeping up with the female Na'vi. The run wasn't as long as yesterdays and once again Neytiri allowed him to rest and clean his cut and aching feet in a stream. On the way back to Hometree, Neytiri suddenly stopped and knelt down. Jake looked down at her curiously.

"What is it?" he said.

"Shh," Neytiri hissed as she examined a footprint. Then she pointed towards a bush which looked as though something had pushed through it. Neytiri led Jake forwards. Jake had no idea what they were looking for but he followed his teachers lead.

Neytiri kept on finding signs that Jake would miss; a snapped twig; a bush that a creature had fed from; the parting of leaves and branches where a creature had pushed its way through. The only signs he noticed were the footprints.

"What are we after?" Jake hissed. Neytiri shot him a glare and put her finger on her lips telling him to be quiet. Jake grunted in frustration.

Eventually Neytiri stopped and pointed to an animal that looked a bit like a deer but it had retractable, light-coloured fan structures on its head instead of antlers and it was dark blue. Jake looked at the strange creature then at Neytiri.

"What...?" he began but Neytiri waved at him to be quiet before drawing an arrow. Jake knelt but at he did so his elbow caught on a thin branch and snapped it. It was a small sound but it was enough. The creature looked into the bushes, bleated once and then bounded away. Neytiri turned furiously to Jake.

"You skxawng!" she roared and smacked him on the head, not gently; "You're supposed to be quiet!" Jake rubbed his head.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry is no good!" Neytiri snapped, "I would have shot it if you hadn't been so clumsy!"

"Hey come on. You're overreacting," Jake said, "You've got plenty of food back at Hometree. The hunters caught plenty of meat during the Ikran hunt."

"That is not the point," snapped Neytiri glaring at him with her golden eyes.

"So what is?" Jake countered, "Why are you making a big deal out of it?" Neytiri hesitated. The truth was she had no real reason to be angry with him; they had plenty of food back at Hometree. However she wasn't used to failing in a hunt.

"I do not like failure," she growled.

"Oh so you're just being a sore loser huh?" Jake said.

"Don't call me loser!" Neytiri snarled and smacked him again. Jake grimaced.

"You're gonna knock me out one of these days," he complained hoping she'd lighten up at signs of humour. She didn't.

"You think you're funny?" she snarled, "You're a stupid clumsy Sky Person! I wish I was not your teacher!"

"Well maybe I wish I wasn't your student!" Jake retaliated growing angry by Neytiri's unjustifiable rage, "So you missed a deer. Who cares? The truth is you're just upset to be teaching me and you don't like failing. Plus the deer's probably happy that I scared it away; I stopped it from being killed." Neytiri glared at him but had no answer for that. She growled angrily then stood up and stalked away. Jake followed.

When they returned to Hometree they immediately separated as Neytiri went to speak with her parents. Jake just wandered around Hometree admiring it. Then he remembered that Colonel Miles Quaritch wanted a report of the inside structure of the tree so he looked around.

"Are you looking for something?" said a voice and Jake saw a female Na'vi watching him.

"Nah just looking around," Jake said, "This is a very impressive tree you have here."

"It is one of the oldest trees on this part of the planet," said the young woman. Jake thought she was about the same age as Neytiri and she was attractive but not as beautiful as Neytiri.

"What's your name?" Jake said.

"I am Peyral, the best female hunter in the clan," the girl boasted proudly.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Jake said choosing to ignore the rather vain statement, "I'm..."

"Jakesully I know," said Peyral, "I heard you say your name when you got here." She looked at the great roots of Hometree.

"How did those roots grow so big?" asked Jake, "Back on Earth we never had a tree that was even half this size. Or at least not as far as I know."

"We look after our planet," Peyral said, "Trees can grow to a massive size if you wait long enough. However the roots are perhaps the most vulnerable..."

"_Peyral!_" snapped a voice, "_What are you doing?_" the voice spoke in Na'vi as an elderly Na'vi stormed towards them. "_How many times must I tell you; do not trust Sky People!_" snapped her grandfather.

"_You never said do not trust Dreamwalkers,_" Peyral countered.

"_Dreamwalkers are Sky People in false bodies!_" snarled the elder Na'vi.

"_Dreamwalkers are almost identical to the People!_" snapped Peyral.

"_They have the hearts of demons! Besides they are not identical to us; they have five fingers!_" her grandfather fired back.

"_So what?_" Peyral snapped. "_I said they were _almost _identical._"

"Look if you're arguing about me then I can leave," Jake said before the elder Na'vi could respond. He may not understand Na'vi but the glare the old man kept shooting at him caused him to think they were arguing about him.

"_It is dinner time,_" growled the old man, "_Come granddaughter._"

"Grandfather says it is dinner time," Peyral translated to Jake as she followed her grandfather who was still muttering in Na'vi under his breath.

Jake sat next to Neytiri around the fire who glanced at him briefly. Before she could do or say anything Jake said; "Look I'm sorry I scared away that deer. But you didn't have to get so angry about it."

"It was Yerik," Neytiri said. She was quiet as she handed him some food then added reluctantly, "You were right. I overreacted. I just do not like failing."

"Everyone fails once in a while," Jake told her, "Besides that deer, I mean Yerik, didn't get away because you made a mistake; it got away because I was clumsy. I would say that's my failure not yours." Neytiri looked at him.

"I do need to learn to accept failure," she admitted, "It does not help that my future mate tells me to become better at everything I do."

"You're future mate's gonna be Tsu'tey right?" Jake asked, remembering what Grace Augustine had told him. Neytiri nodded and then bit into a piece of meat and chewed it.

"Tsu'tey always says I should get better at everything," she said once she'd finished her mouthful, "He is the best warrior and hunter in the clan."

"How do you feel about being mated to him?" said Jake.

"That is not your concern Jakesully," she said still eating.

After the meal she led him back up to their hammocks. Neytiri hopped down into hers and Jake joined her. He looked over at her just as he had the last two nights. Neytiri stared back at him expressionlessly then turned and pulled the top of the hammock over herself.

"Night," Jake said. Neytiri didn't answer. Jake shrugged as he pulled the top of the hammock over himself. He knew that Neytiri didn't trust him and he supposed that was a good thing; he was supposed to be spying on her after all. He briefly considered what he'd tell Colonel Quaritch and Parker Selfridge once he got back to his human body. Thanks to Peyral, who was clearly more trusting than Neytiri, if a little vain, he knew bit more about the inside of Hometree, specifically that the roots were vulnerable. Jake closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in his human body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When he got out of his link, Jake once again reported to Selfridge and Quaritch as he had the last two days. However Max Patel saw him speaking to the Colonel and told Grace resulting in their move to the Hallelujah Mountains. Unfortunately when he woke up in his Avatar body he was met by a very bad tempered Neytiri who said that it was nearly midday.

"Stop yelling at me, Neytiri!" Jake snapped at her as she raged about his laziness, "I told you yesterday and the day before; I can't come to this body whenever I choose! I have to get into a special box before I can come to this body!"

"Well you should have gotten in special box sooner!" Neytiri snapped.

"I couldn't because we were moving to the Hallelujah Mountains," Jake retorted, "I can't get into the link while I'm flying okay!" Neytiri calmed down.

"Well you have to work extra hard today," she said more calmly this time, "Now come for lunch," she led him down the spiral of Hometree to where the Na'vi were eating.

"You know we call it brunch when it's a combination of breakfast and lunch," Jake said and then he saw Tsu'tey talking with a younger hunter. Tsu'tey shot him a suspicious glance then turned away. "Tsu'tey doesn't like me," Jake muttered, stating the obvious.

"Neither do I," Neytiri said bluntly.

"Charming," Jake said sarcastically. They arrived at the fire and Neytiri sat beside her father. Jake sat beside her.

After the meal Neytiri took Jake into the forest.

"You ruined my hunt yesterday," she said, "So you need to learn to be stealthy. And you must read signs."

"The only signs I can read are letters, numbers, hand gestures, particularly rude ones, and foot prints," Jake said.

"Well you must learn to read more signs," Neytiri said and then stopped at a footprint, "There is more to footprint than simply print. If you look carefully you can see how old it is," she gestured at him to kneel beside her, "You see how edges have started to harden? That means that this print is at least a day old. The harder a footprint, the older it is." Jake nodded.

"Okay," he said, "So are we hunting or just reading the signs?"

"For now, just reading signs," Neytiri said. "You must learn to feel the forest Jakesully."

"I am feeling it," Jake said tapping a tree, "This is part of the forest."

"I meant you must feel it as a living being," Neytiri said.

"Living being?" Jake said, "But forests aren't alive."

"Yes they are," Neytiri insisted, "The forest is a network of energy. It flows through all who live in it. We borrow the forests energy while we are alive and then give it back when we join Eywa."

"Do you really believe you've got a deity watching over your world?" asked Jake.

"I _know _we have," Neytiri said, "Eywa is all around us; she is part of us. Sky People are just too blind to See her."

"Is she part of Sky People too?" asked Jake. Neytiri snorted.

"Sky People are demons," she said, "They are not worthy to be part of Eywa."

"What about Dr Augustine?" asked Jake, "She told me you got on well with her when the school was open," Neytiri looked at him sharply.

"Did she tell you why school was closed?"

"No," Jake said, "But she did tell me you learned english from her. She said you were her best student." He thought about mentioning her deceased sister, Sylwanin, whom Grace had mentioned briefly, but decided not to; he knew all too well how it felt to lose a sibling.

"Grace was different," Neytiri muttered, "She was unique. But even she could not truly See; she was too busy with her science. But yes I was close to her. I have not seen her since...since the school was closed." She thought about telling him about how Sylwanin had died but she didn't trust him enough to tell him such a personal thing. "Enough talk," Neytiri said briskly, "Back to tracking." Jake nodded as Neytiri led him further into the forest.

Jake and Neytiri spent most of the afternoon in the forest. After teaching Jake about tracking and trying to get him to notice his surroundings better, Neytiri took him on another run, which was shorter than any run they'd been on so far. The sun was setting by the time they returned to Hometree.

* * *

The next day, Neytiri tested Jake on what she'd taught him about tracking the day before. Jake still missed signs and Neytiri became exhasperated. Eventually, after Jake finally noticed a bush a creature had eaten from and another which it had pushed through, Neytiri moved on to showing him to recognise edible and non-edible food. They brought some of the fruit they found back to Hometree for lunch. By the time they arrived the other Na'vi had finished eating so they had lunch with a few of the children who seemed both facinated and wary of Jake. While they were eating, Jake asked Neytiri if it was a tradition to eat together.

"Not really," she said, "More of a habit. Sometimes members of clan are absent from meals." She looked at him and then said, "My excuse for missing lunch is you are bad tracker."

"Thanks for that," Jake said.

"More sarcasm," Neytiri said, "You have much of it Jakesully."

After lunch, Neytiri led Jake to the top of Hometree where her Banshee, Seze was waiting. While Jake admired the view, Neytiri called to Seze who burst out through the leaves. Jake swore very badly as the creature landed in front of her.

"Do not look in her eye," Neytiri warned and gave Seze a piece of meat patting her head, "Ikran is not a horse," she said, "Once Tsaheylu is made..." she linked her queue to Seze's antenna, "Ikran will fly with only one hunter in the whole life. To become taronyu, hunter, you must choose your own Ikran and he must choose you." Jake nodded and grinned.

"When?" he asked.

"When you are ready," Neytiri said and then called to Seze who dived off the branch. Jake watched them swoop around the top of the tree imagining what it would be like to fly one of those things. Neytiri was obviously a talented flyer as she was perfectly balanced on her Banshee's back and didn't fall off even when Seze went into a roll.

Jake spent most of the afternoon watching Neytiri fly and the sun was starting to set when she finally landed on his branch.

"I can't wait to fly one of those," he said.

"Who says you're going to fly one?" said Neytiri.

"You did," Jake said grinning mischievously, "You said 'when you are ready' which shows that you think I can fly one of these things."

"I was not focussing on what I was saying," Neytiri defended, "I was thinking about flying not about you. You are Sky Person; you cannot become Ikran Makto."

"You said I could," Jake said still grinning, "I think my obvious charm and good looks is getting to you." Neytiri glared at him.

"I did not mean it," she said, "It was misunderstanding."

"Right sure it was," Jake said but he was still grinning widely when they joined the other Na'vi for supper.

* * *

The next day, Neytiri, who was still embarrassed and annoyed about the "misunderstanding" she and Jake had the day before, took her pupil on another run. Not wanting Jake to start thinking she liked him, she ran for so long that even Jake's considerable resilience was pushed to the limit. When they finally stopped Jake collapsed on a branch. Neytiri turned back to him and decided that they'd done enough running today; even she was feeling a little worn out by now so Jake must be exhausted. Neytiri began to feel a grudging respect for Jake's resilience.

"Now we start on Na'vi language," Neytiri said and Jake grimaced.

"Okay but I should warn you I'm dreadful at languages," he said.

* * *

"Nari," Neytiri said over an hour later.

"Nali," Jake said.

"Naalrri," Neytiri said.

"Nari," Jake said not even trying to pronounce it right. His bottom and tail had gone numb and was making him irritable. Neytiri smacked him on the head.

"Skxawng!" she said, "You're not even trying!"

"Alright alright," Jake said raising his hands in surrender, "Say it again."

"Naalrrii," Neytiri said slowly and clearly. Jake repeated the word and this time pronounced it right. "Good."

"What does Skxawng mean?" asked Jake.

"It means someone who is a..." Neytiri searched for the right word, "moron," she finished. Jake smirked.

"I've been called a moron more times than I care to remember," he said, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to hurt my feelings." He shifted uncomfortably, "Are we done yet? My butt and tail are numb; I'd prefer to run until my feet fall off than spend another two minutes sitting here."

"We go back to Hometree when you can name all body parts," Neytiri said firmly. Jake groaned. "And I show you how to use a bow." Jake brightened at that.

* * *

When they returned to Hometree, Neytiri took Jake to an archery area. Jake noticed Peyral, who nodded towards Neytiri and examined Jake who winked at her. The female hunter glanced away and Jake was sure she was embarrassed.

"Now you learn to shoot," Neytiri said pointing to a tree which had three circles scratched into the trunk. "Try and get it in the middle circle. I show you first." She took her bow, which she'd retrieved from Hometree, aimed an arrow and fired. The arrow hit the middle of the target and Jake grinned.

"Good shooting," he said. Neytiri looked at him then hesitated as he held out his hand for her bow. Jake realised what she was worried about, "Don't worry I won't break it," he said. Neytiri hesitantly handed it over.

"If you break it I throw you into a river," she warned. Jake just smiled.

"Good thing I can swim," he said.

"And hold you underwater," Neytiri added and Jake grimaced.

"Yikes," he said, "I'd rather not be drowned thank you very much." He took aim at the target. Neytiri looked at him critically then pushed in his stomach and corrected his posture before he fired. He hit the outside circle of the target.

"Not bad for first try," Neytiri admitted. Jake shrugged modestly.

"I'm a fast learner," he said.

"Again," Neytiri said. Jake aimed another arrow and fired again, once more hitting the outside circle, "look down the arrow Jakesully," Neytiri said, "Put eye behind it before you shoot. You see where you're aiming better." Jake did as she instructed. This time he hit the line that marked the inside circle. "You have a talent Jakesully," Neytiri said.

"Thanks," Jake said, "And by the way I find Jakesully too formal for my taste. Just call me Jake will you?" Neytiri looked at him.

"I do not want to call you nickname," she said stiffly.

"It's not a nickname," Jake said, "Well alright it is because my full name's Jacob, but if you're going to teach me we might as well get to know each other right? We can start by not being formal with each other."

"I decide if we are formal or not, Jakesully," Neytiri said. Jake shrugged.

"Alright," he said and took aim again.

* * *

A week later, Neytiri's attitude towards Jake had changed. It wasn't a big change but a change nevertheless. She always called him Jakesully and could be cold towards him at times but Jake could tell that she didn't dislike him as much as she used to.

Once again Neytiri was leading him through the forest on a run. Jake's feet were still vulnerable and were always aching by the end of the run but he didn't ask Neytiri for a rest. The young Na'vi felt a grudging respect for Jake's refusal to give up or ask for a rest, though she wasn't planning on telling him so.

At last Neytiri stopped and looked around as Jake hurried up to her gasping for breath. He grinned at her.

"You know one of the things I like about you?" he said, "You never make anything easy. I always enjoyed a challenge."

"Being Na'vi is a good life but not an easy one," Neytiri said, "We must all provide for the clan and look after one another." Suddenly Neytiri's ears twitched. She froze and spun around.

"What is it?" said Jake.

"Something is coming," Neytiri said and then her eyes widened in fear as her sharp ears picked up a growling sound, "Palulukan!"

"What?" Jake said.

"Palulukan!" Neytiri said and a moment later a large panther like creature burst through the trees. Jake recognised it instantly; it was the creature that had chased him just before he met Neytiri. "Run!" Neytiri grabbed his hand and sprinted into the trees. Jake struggled to keep up with her but he was more tired than he had been when he last fled from a Thanator.

Jake stumbled on a log and fell over. He rolled onto his back as the beast rose above him. Jake thought that it was leering and it's expression seemed to be saying something like "you're not getting away this time." Jake was ninety percent sure it was the same Thanator that had chased him just before he met Neytiri.

Suddenly an arrow shot straight into the Thanators right eye. From the angle the arrow was fired it wouldn't go through to the creatures brain but it still caused blood to spurt out of the place where the creatures eye used to be. The Thanator howled in agony staggering back and using its front legs to knock the arrow out of its bleeding eye socket. Jake struggled to his feet and drew a knife. The half blind Thanator lunged at him and Jake dived to the side as the creature turned to Neytiri. Without hesitation the young Na'vi dropped her bow, drew her knife and lunged trying to stab her knife into the Thanator's other eye. The Thanator shifted its head so that the blade was deflected by its armoured skull leaving little more than a scratch. Then it swept one paw forwards. Neytiri dodged but then the Thanator smashed its head into her sending her flying. Neytiri crashed into a tree and collapsed unconscious. The Thanator moved forwards for the kill.

Jake saw the Thanator advancing on the unconscious Na'vi and knew he had to do something. He owed her a debt for saving his life – or at least his Avatar's life – and Jake Sully always repaid his debts. If he allowed her to be torn apart he'd never forgive himself. Jake had grown to like Neytiri over the short time they'd spent together. It wasn't only her physical beauty that attracted him but also the fact that she was a skilled fighter, she was strong willed and she was a good, albeit slightly harsh, teacher.

Jake lunged at the predator leaping onto its back. The Thanator roared at the boldness of its attacker as Jake did his best to drive his knife into its remaining eye. The Thanator shook violently and Jake decided that the eye was too ambitious a target. Instead he slashed through the creatures left antenna, which was one of the few parts of its bodies that wasn't armoured.

The Thanator shrieked in agony and reared back on its hind legs throwing Jake off. It swung its armoured tail but Jake rolled out of the way. The Thanator turned furiously to him snarling in rage and pain. Jake glared back defiantly and stood his ground as the Thanator lunged. At the last moment Jake dodged jabbing at its eyes. The Thanator smashed the knife out of his hand with a sweep of its front paw. The momentum of the creatures swing caused Jake to lose his balance. He fell to the ground but then noticed Neytiri's arrow lying within reach. The Thanator opened its mouth, preparing to bite Jake in half but Jake grabbed Neytiri's fallen arrow, rolled over and drove it with all his strength into the roof of the Thanator's open mouth.

The Thanator made a choking scream as blood poured out of its mouth splattering over Jake who grimaced with disgust. The arrow had gone so deep that there was a gap around the shaft of the arrow which was thinner than the arrow head which had created the wound. The outside of its body was armoured but the inside was not. The beast was choking on its own blood. It collapsed but Jake rolled out of the way of its large bulk and struggled away from the creatures six flailing limbs. The beast tried to yank the arrow out of the roof of its mouth. Jake looked at Neytiri and remembered that whenever she killed something she tried not to let the creature suffer. Picking up his knife he moved towards the dying Thanator. Unfortunately the beasts six legs were still flailing and he couldn't get close enough to stab it in the eye socket which, if he did it from the right angle, would go through to its brain. He darted forwards but was forced back by the beast's lethal claws. The Thanator glared at him through its remaining eye and made a valiant effort to stand. Then the strength drained from its body and it gave a feeble growl before dying.

Jake panted and then hurried over to the unconscious Neytiri, "Neytiri?" he said feeling genuinely worried, "Are you okay?" The young Na'vi woman didn't respond. Jake pressed an ear to her chest to check that she was still alive. Fortunately she was still breathing. He was about to pick her up when three shapes emerged from the forest, Tsu'tey, Peyral and another hunter that Jake didn't recognise.

"What have you done to her demon!" roared Tsu'tey drawing his knife.

"Wait Tsu'tey," said Peyral, "Look." She pointed at the Thanator. Tsu'tey stared at the dead creature then back at Jake.

"What happened?" he growled.

"We were on a run," Jake said, "Then that Thanator..."

"We call it a Palulukan," said Peyral.

"Yes that," Jake said, "it attacked us. Neytiri shot it through the eye but then it head butted her into the tree."

"You killed it by yourself?" said Peyral staring at Jake in amazement and admiration.

"Well no," Jake said humbly, "Neytiri half blinded it before hand but I managed to slice off its antenna and then stabbed it in the roof of its mouth."

"You cut off its antenna?" said Tsu'tey sharply.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"You should not have done that," growled Tsu'tey, "Cutting off a queue is a terrible thing to do."

"Hey I was trying to save Neytiri," Jake said, "Plus if it's dead it won't have any use for Tsaheylu will it? Also it's got two antennae and I only cut off one."

"He is right," said Peyral, "You should be grateful Tsu'tey. He saved the life of your future mate." Tsu'tey nodded grudgingly.

"Defeating a Palulukan is no small feat," he said, "I...am grateful." Jake knew that he was bending his pride to breaking point by saying this. "But you are still not one of us," he added.

"Yeah I know," Jake said, "Neytiri's still got a lot to teach me."

"_I do not think she will be able to teach for a while,_" said the unidentified hunter, "_Her skull was injured. She might have brain damage or worse her queue might be injured._"

"_We must get her to Mo'at,_" said Tsu'tey and picked up Neytiri. Jake was about to follow him into the forest when Peyral tapped his arm and pointed to Neytiri's bow.

"I remember her saying she would throw you into a river if you broke it," she said, "and I expect she'd toss you off the highest point of Hometree if you lost it." Jake grimaced and picked it up.

"She's very protective of her bow isn't she?" he said.

"Many Na'vi are," said Peyral, "Get used to it Jakesully."

"You know I wish people would stop calling me that," Jake said, "It's too formal for my liking. Just call me Jake."

"Very well Jake," she said smiling. Then she glanced at his arm. "Have you noticed that?" she said. Jake looked down and saw a small gash in his arm. The Thanator's teeth must have caused it when he stabbed the arrow into its mouth.

"Doesn't hurt much," he said, "Just a scratch." A thought struck him, "Thana- I mean Palulukan don't have poisonous teeth do they?"

"No," said Peyral, "The wound is not serious. You were lucky to be able to kill it with such a minor injury."

When they returned to Hometree Mo'at and Eytukan asked what had happened. Jake explained quickly and Eytukan carried his daughter into the Hometree.

"Thank you for saving her Jakesully," Mo'at said gratefully.

"I couldn't leave her to die," Jake said, "In my old clan we used to say never leave a man behind. That saying applies for women too."

"I am glad," said Mo'at then went back into Hometree.

Jake waited until the evening with Peyral who seemed as worried about Neytiri as he was. Apparently Peyral was friends with the future Tsahik. Eventually Mo'at returned looking weary but she was smiling.

"She will be alright," she said, "The damage to her skull is not serious and she can still make Tsaheylu. It will take her a day or so to recover but she will be fine."

"Thank Eywa," said Peyral with relief.

"I want to thank you again Jakesully," said Mo'at.

"As do I," said a voice that Jake had never heard speaking english. Eytukan stepped forwards. "If not for you, Neytiri would have died. You have earned my respect Jakesully. Perhaps..." he hesitated, "Perhaps you could become one of us. Only a few Na'vi have been able to kill a Palulukan single handed even if it is half blind."

"Eytukan managed it once in his youth," Mo'at said smiling at her mate who smiled back at her.

"It was an old Palulukan," he said shrugging modestly, "I doubt I could do it with one which was young and strong."

"Thank you both of you," Jake said, "But I didn't kill it single handed. Neytiri did her part during the fight. It was because of her that it was half blind. If it wasn't distracted by pain and able to see properly then we'd probably both be dead."

"Nevertheless you were the one who killed it while Neytiri was unconscious," Eytukan said. Jake smiled modestly and Eytukan nodded at him in respect before striding away.

"In the Na'vi language we say irayo when we say thank you," said Peyral then smiled, "Our Olo'eyktan almost never speaks english so he must respect you to speak to you in your birth tongue. Since Neytiri will have to spend some time recovering I could be your teacher if you like."

"Thanks Peyral," said Jake, "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3 **

The next day Peyral took Jake into the forest, just as Neytiri had done. She asked him if Neytiri had taught him how to track. Jake admitted that he still sometimes missed clues but Peyral was unfazed by that.

"I may be the best female hunter in the clan," she said, "But I wasn't always the best; I used to have trouble with tracking. Eventually I mastered it though."

"Good for you," Jake said and followed her through the forest. Peyral appeared to be more cheerful than Neytiri but, although Jake liked her, he was slightly disapproving of her vanity. She boasted about her abilities but nevertheless she was friendly towards him.

Jake eventually realised that Peyral was leading him through the part of the forest where the Thanator had been yesterday. They made their way to the place where Jake and Neytiri had fought the Thanator. The large beast's corpse was still there but parts of it had been stripped away.

"Palulukan do not come around here often," Peyral said looking at the Thanator, "This one may have been more adventurous than most. Usually they prefer to remain in a single area. They are territorial creatures and there is usually only one family of Palulukan in a single area."

"What was eating it do you think?" Jake asked. Peyral briefly examined the flesh that had been stripped away.

"Nantang," she said, "Palulukans armour is hard but Nantang can eat through almost any kind of flesh." Jake grimaced remembering the Viperwolves that had attacked him when he met Neytiri.

"I'm glad they didn't eat into _my _flesh," he muttered.

"Me too," said Peyral then blushed slightly before changing the subject, "Na'vi cannot eat Palulukan so if we are going to take any food back to Hometree we will have to look for something else. Come." She strode into the forest and Jake followed looking back at the dead Thanator.

Then Peyral stopped and knelt beckoning to Jake who crouched beside her. Jake saw a Hexapede through the bushes and remembered the one that had fled during his first hunting lesson with Neytiri.

"I did not bring you here just to stare at a dead Palulukan," Peyral whispered fitting an arrow into her bow. Jake was careful not to nudge anything as she took aim. Peyral fired the arrow straight into the Hexapede's side before the Hexapede even knew she was there. She leapt out of the bushes and darted over to the dying animal with Jake behind her. Peyral drew her knife and spoke over the dying animal, then stabbed it in the heart and looked up at Jake.

"That is how you make a clean kill," she said, "Usually a Yerik is the creature a Na'vi must hunt before taming an Ikran. Sometimes it is other creatures but the Yerik is the main one."

"So if I shoot one of those I'll be allowed to try and tame an Ikran?" Jake said.

"If you make a clean kill," Peyral said, "But you are not yet ready for that test; Neytiri will tell you when you are."

* * *

When they returned to Hometree they discovered that Tsu'tey had killed a Sturmbeest and, with the help of several hunters, had brought the massive bull back to Hometree. Peyral took Jake to see how Na'vi prepared their food. Though her kill was not as impressive as Tsu'tey's it was enough to become part of the feast they had that evening. Jake was really growing to like Na'vi food and he ate greedily, as did everyone else. Jake was slightly disappointed to see that Neytiri had not joined them; she must have still been recovering from the injuries the Thanator had caused. Peyral sat beside him, giving him food the way Neytiri usually did.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"Delicious," Jake said grinning, "But I think my human form would choke on it; everything tastes different when I'm in this body."

"Are you insulting our food?" snarled Tsu'tey.

"No," Jake said, "Sky People just aren't able to eat your food, or at least not easily. It's a biological thing; my brother would understand it better than I do."

"You have a brother?" said Peyral.

"I used to," Jake muttered, "He's dead now." Peyral squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I am going to check on Neytiri," said Tsu'tey and got up and left.

"What happened to your brother?" Peyral asked quietly. Jake glanced at her then looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"In my experience talking about a problem makes it better," Peyral said.

"And in my experience I don't talk about personal things with someone I barely know," Jake snapped. Peyral looked hurt at that, "Sorry," Jake muttered, "It's just, it's a personal thing and I'm not in the mood to discuss it." Peyral's expression softened.

"That is fine," she said and held out a peice of Hexapede meat. Jake took it.

"You know," he said, "Personally I think Hexa- I mean Yerik meat tastes better than Talioang meat." Peyral beamed.

"So you think I made a better kill than Tsu'tey?" she said.

"A better _tasting _kill," Jake said, "But don't let it go to your head Peyral."

"Go to my head?" Peyral said confused.

"It means don't get conceited about your kill," Jake said.

"Are you saying I'm conceited?" said Peyral.

"Well I don't know you very well," Jake said, "But you do seem to have a habit of bragging. No offence." Peyral appeared to have taken some offence but she shrugged it off.

"I am usually successful in my hunts," she said, "It is alright to have some pride in my accomplishments isn't it?"

"Yeah of course it is," Jake assured her, "Just don't get too vain about it. Don't keep bragging. I have pride - and shame - in some of the things I've done but I don't show off about it."

"I feel like a scolded child," Peyral said and she was looking like one too. Jake grinned.

"Welcome to my world," he said, "Neytiri treats me like a child all the time."

* * *

Until now Jake had reported loyally to Quaritch and Selfridge but after saving Neytiri, earning the respect of Mo'at and Eytukan and befriending Peyral, he was beginning to become less interested in his mission and more interested in the Omaticaya. He went to bed that night and decided not to bother reporting to Quaritch and Selfridge; there wasn't really anything to report anyway. He noticed that Neytiri wasn't in her hammock and wondered where she was as he went to sleep.

When Jake returned to his Avatar the next day, he was alone. He went down to breakfast and found Neytiri coming up for him. They met near the bottom. She stopped when she saw him looking unusually shy. She looked a bit bruised but otherwise alright.

"Hi," Jake said, "Glad to see you're alright." Neytiri smiled slightly awkwardly.

"I was coming up to say thank you," she mumbled, "Mother told me what happened while I was unconscious. You saved my life."

"I was happy to help," Jake said, "I like you Neytiri, even though you slap me around the head and insult me. I couldn't just let you get ripped apart."

"You could have been killed but you killed it to save me," Neytiri said, "I was thinking...perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you can become one of the People."

"Does that mean you think I can tame an Ikran?" asked Jake.

"Not yet," Neytiri said, "But with time, maybe you could. I am grateful and proud to be your teacher...Jake." Jake grinned; it was the first time she had called him Jake instead of Jakesully. Somehow that single syllable made him feel closer to Neytiri.

"So you're saying that you like me?" he said.

"Yes," Neytiri admitted then grinned, "But I still think you're a skxawng." Jake chuckled as he followed her down to breakfast.

Neytiri taught him with greater enthusiasm and finally started to open up her warmer and more playful side. The swats she used to give him were now simply friendly slaps and skxawng became playful teasing rather than an insult. Jake liked her more than ever now that she was treating him in a warmer and more friendly manner.

"Your archery is doing well," she commented two days later as Jake hit the middle of the target. Neytiri didn't mind lending her bow to him anymore but preferred it if he brought one of his own. However the bow wasn't Jake's; it belonged to an elderly woman who was too weak to hunt anymore.

"Well you're the best archer I've ever seen rivalled only by Peyral and Tsu'tey," Jake said.

"That is kind of you," Neytiri said, "But I am afraid I will not be kind because we are going to have another language lesson."

"That's a funny way of saying thank you," Jake said sarcastically but smiled as Neytiri led him out of the archery area.

* * *

After their language lesson, Neytiri led Jake on a quick hunt before dinner. Their language lesson had been an unusually long one and by the end of it both of them were getting bored so Neytiri decided to take Jake on a short hunt before they returned to Hometree.

"Nantang are nearby," she said then examined a footprint which was smaller than most Viperwolf prints, "And it has cubs with it. Come I will show you Nantang cubs."

"I think I had enough to do with Nantang when I first met you," Jake said but followed her even so. In the bushes they found a mother licking three tiny Viperwolf cubs. Neytiri smiled as she watched them.

"I always like looking at babies," she said, "It gives me pleasure to see new life."

"Do you watch people give birth?" asked Jake.

"Usually," Neytiri says, "It is part of my Tsahik training." She looked at the sky, "The sun is setting. We should go back." Jake gestured courteously.

"Ladies first," he said.

* * *

One day, about three weeks after Jake killed the Thanator, he and Neytiri were heading down to breakfast when they heard an excited chatter among the Na'vi. Mo'at came over to them and spoke to Neytiri in Na'vi. Jake asked what was going on.

"Ni'nat is going to sing a song this evening," Neytiri said, "she is our best singer.

"Is this a special occasion?" asked Jake. Neytiri nodded.

"It is the day my father became Olo'eyktan," she said with a smile, "Ni'nat always sings on days where mother became Tsahik and father became Olo'eyktan."

"How do you know it's the right day?" said Jake, "You don't have any calendars."

"Olo'eyktan always remember the day they earned their title," Neytiri said as they sat down to eat. "Tsahik too; Eywa tells them."

"What do you mean she tells them?" said Jake.

"I mean she tells them," Neytiri said, "I have told you again and again that Eywa is part of us. Mother and father know when they became Tsahik and Olo'eyktan because of the part of Eywa inside them." Jake had never been a spiritual man but the Omaticaya, and as far as Grace, who was probably the most knowledgeable Human on Pandora, knew, all Na'vi believed in Eywa. Jake wasn't entirely sure whether to believe in her or not, but Neytiri was certain that she existed.

"So what's the song?" asked Jake.

"I can teach it to you," Neytiri said. "Come." Jake jumped to his feet and followed Neytiri through the crowd. He never stood on tails as he had when he first arrived. "I can teach you Ni'nat's song so you understand it this evening," Neytiri said then looked at Jake with a mischievous smile, "but that means we have to have another language lesson." Jake groaned good naturedly.

Neytiri spent most of the morning teaching Jake Ni'nat's song. Jake was unable to remember every word, especially since they were in Na'vi instead of English but he got the basic idea which he decided was good enough.

"Okay can we go for a run now?" he said. Neytiri jumped to her feet and Jake did the same. Then they sprinted into the trees. As usual Neytiri pulled ahead but Jake kept going after her darting between the trees as he tried to keep up. They ran along the branches of a tree and then Neytiri slowed down and stopped near the edge of the branch.

"Stop," she commanded and he skidded to a halt behind her. "Now I teach you how to soften your landing in long fall," Neytiri announced. Jake looked over the edge.

"You're not gonna jump off there are you?" he said. In answer Neytiri charged to the end of the branch and leapt off it without a moment's hesitation, "I'll take that as a yes," Jake muttered watching as she landed on giant leaves which slowed her fall. When Neytiri landed on the forest floor Jake could barely see her. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me," he said before throwing himself off the branch. He was nowhere near as graceful as Neytiri had been but he made it down, landing hard but alive.

"Are you alright?" asked Neytiri as he picked up his fallen bow. Jake grinned at her.

"Never better," he said, "Let's do it again!" Neytiri laughed at his childlike enthusiasm.

"Alright," she said, "This time try to land on leaves not in vines."

Jake had to practice the fall three times before he got it right and a fourth time to make sure it wasn't a fluke. He took pleasure in the thrill of the fall, and wasn't worried about breaking anything; Na'vi bones were stronger than Human bones. However he was a bit bruised by the time they finished. Neytiri smiled as he landed on his feet, stumbled then straightened up.

"Almost perfect," she said, "Close enough for me to be happy."

"So what now?" asked Jake.

"We go back to Hometree and listen to Ni'nat's song," Neytiri said then looked at him for a moment, "Do you have good sense of direction?"

"Not bad," Jake said, "Not great but not bad."

"I want you to see if you can lead me back to Hometree," Neytiri said, "If you wish to be one of us you need to know the forest and not just follow me all the time." Jake nodded and, for the first time since he met her, took the lead. He led Neytiri through the trees in what he thought was the right direction. For a couple of minutes he did well but then Neytiri pointed out that they were going in the wrong direction.

"This way Jake," Neytiri said pointing left. Jake changed direction and went left. His "not great but not bad" sense of direction got them back to Hometree but not without three or four wrong turns.

"You need to work on it Jake," Neytiri said when they got back to Hometree. Jake shrugged.

"Hey I got us back didn't I?" he said.

"Only because I know the way," Neytiri said, "You're almost as clueless as you were when I first saw you wandering through forest." Then for some reason her teasing expression changed to embarrassment and shame about something.

"What's wrong?" Jake said.

"I just reminded myself that...I almost shot you when I first saw you," Neytiri said looking guilty.

"You did?" Jake said caught off guard.

"I followed you," Neytiri said, "and it was only because of Eywa's intervention that I did not shoot you. I thought that...I worried that you meant harm to the clan like so many other Sky People." Jake gave her an alarmed and slightly wary look.

"You tried to kill me," he said.

"That was before I realised that you are not like other Sky People," Neytiri said and Jake noticed there was a hint of a plea in her voice, "I do not know you very well but one thing I do know is that you are different from other Sky People; you proved that when you saved me from the Palulukan. I do not think there are many Sky People who would risk their lives to save a Na'vi." Jake looked at her for a moment.

"Well I guess that I'm just lucky that Eywa intervened when she did," he said finally and shrugged, "Besides you've made up for that by saving me from the Nantang and stopping Tsu'tey's hunting party from shooting me."

"You are not angry?" asked Neytiri hopefully.

"Nah," Jake said, "Just an unpleasant shock. But don't worry; I've dealt with plenty of unpleasant shocks in my time. I don't feel resentful towards you, Neytiri." He was speaking truthfully. The shock was unpleasant but Neytiri was obviously feeling guilty about nearly shooting him so he forgave her for it. Neytiri looked relieved.

"So we can continue being friends?" she said. Jake grinned at her.

"Of course," he said then hesitated. True friends didn't keep secrets from each other. He might have blurted out then and there that he was a spy but Peyral's voice stopped him.

"Neytiri, Jake," Peyral said. "Ni'nat is preparing for her song." Neytiri grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him into the crowd. A raised part of the ground served as a stage where the same beautiful Na'vi woman Jake had seen weaving on his first day in the clan stood. She was perhaps a couple of years older than Neytiri and the only Na'vi Jake had seen who rivalled her beauty.

Ni'nat sang and Jake tried to remember the words Neytiri had taught him but they got jumbled up in his brain and whenever he remembered a word, Ni'nat was saying a different word. In the end he gave up trying to remember the words and just listened. Ni'nat was a very good singer and Jake noticed that many males were watching her with lust in their eyes. Jake liked the song and he liked Ni'nat but he wasn't gawping at her like an idiot. For once he wasn't being the moron here. Neytiri listened with a smile and then caught Jake's eye. Jake smiled to show he was enjoying the song.

When she finished Ni'nat bowed her head and the clan burst into applause. Jake clapped along with them but he was not cheering in the same maniacal way that most males were yelling. Ni'nat was beautiful and an excellent singer but Jake already had his eye on the only woman in the clan who rivalled Ni'nat's beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You are a lucky bastard," grunted Grace who was examining something in her lab. It was just after Jake had returned from hearing Ni'nat's song, "You're able to spend time with the rightful inhabitants of this planet." Jake looked up at the scientist from his wheelchair.

"You know Neytiri's parents respect me," he said, "Perhaps they're even starting to like me. Maybe I can talk them into letting you into the village." Grace looked up.

"Really?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't get overexcited Grace," Jake said, "I'll talk to them but I can't guarantee that they'll let you in."

"Thanks Jake," said Grace.

* * *

"Come Jake," said Neytiri after breakfast the next morning and got up.

"One moment," Jake replied and looked over at Mo'at, "Excuse me Tsahik," he said, "I'd like to ask a favour." Mo'at looked at him and Jake got the feeling that she was seeing through him. She nodded at him to continue, "You know Grace Augustine?"

"Yes," said Mo'at.

"Well she really wants to be allowed into the village," Jake said, "She's jealous of me. And Grace never did any harm to the People did she? She taught Neytiri english and she cared about her students." Mo'at thought for a moment.

"Grace was like a mother to us," Neytiri added, "She tried to protect us when...You know," Neytiri looked at her mother and a mysterious understanding passed between them something that appeared to make both Na'vi feel sad. Jake noticed Eytukan stiffen and knew that whatever Neytiri and Mo'at were referring to affected him too.

"What happened?" Jake asked. Neytiri looked at him then at her mother who distracted Jake from his curiosity by answering his request.

"Very well," she decided, "She may come into the village. I believe the children will be happy to see her and you are right; she never did any harm to the People."

"Thanks," Jake said smiling, "Well I'd better be going," he jumped to his feet and bounded after Neytiri pleased that Grace was going to be allowed into the village.

* * *

While Jake was merely pleased, Grace was downright ecstatic when she found out. She eagerly went to her Avatar link the next morning and had their pilot and friend, Trudy Chacon, fly her to the village. She met Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at, Eytukan and Tsu'tey outside the Hometree.

"Olo'eyktan, Tsahik," she greeted respectfully to Eytukan and Mo'at then looked at Neytiri and Tsu'tey. "You two have grown since I last saw you. You've become a beautiful young woman Neytiri and you've grown into a handsome young man Tsu'tey." Tsu'tey smiled with uncommon warmth.

"It is good to see you again Graceaugustine," he said and held out a hand which Grace shook. Jake remembered how the Na'vi had reacted when he tried to shake hands with Eytukan. To his slight surprise Neytiri brushed Grace's hand aside and gave her a hug instead.

"Damn I wish you'd welcomed me so warmly when I arrived here," Jake said.

"Well you were a skxawng when we first met," Neytiri teased.

"I thought I still was a skxawng," replied Jake.

"You are," said Neytiri, "Just not as much as you were." Jake nudged Grace playfully.

"I have to put up with her every day," he said but his grin showed that he was only joking.

"So where are the kids?" asked Grace eagerly.

"_Many of them are in the riding area,_" Eytukan told her.

"_Thank_ _you_ _Eytukan_," said Grace and entered the Hometree. She looked around and smiled, "Man this brings back memories," she said happily then looked at Jake, "Thanks for asking them to let me in Jake."

"What are friends for?" said Jake warmly. Grace smirked at him.

"Who said I was your friend?" she asked. Jake pretended to be offended.

"In that case why the hell did I bother doing you a favour?" he said then marched away leaving the grinning scientist behind.

* * *

Jake and Neytiri didn't have lessons that day; instead they spent most of the time with Grace or playing with the children that swarmed around the scientist. Jake could tell that Neytiri and Grace were close friends and they interacted in a casual manner rather than the more formal way Grace spoke to other members of the clan. He was glad to have a day off and Grace and Neytiri chatted about the forest, how Grace's work was coming along, how Neytiri felt about teaching a skxawng like Jake and how the clan was doing.

There was one topic that they avoided however and that was why Grace's school was closed. If they ever got anywhere near the subject they quickly changed it which aroused Jake's interest. Jake knew that the school had been shut down nearly two years ago but that was all he knew. Apparently Neytiri and Grace hadn't seen each other since.

* * *

Two weeks after Grace was allowed into the village she finally told Jake why she and Neytiri didn't like talking about her school and Jake finally learned how Sylwanin had died. Jake wasn't sure whether he should talk to Neytiri about her loss; she might not have wanted Grace to tell him. But only a week after he learned the story of Sylwanin's death he found a chance to talk to Neytiri about it.

Jake was leading Neytiri through the forest, trying to remember the route back to Hometree. So far he hadn't made any wrong turns. He recognised this area though he couldn't quite remember when he'd been here before. Then he came across a bunch of Helicoradian, spiral like plants that coiled up and retracted when they were touched, and remembered that this was the place where he'd first encountered a Thanator.

"This is where Grace, Norm and I came when we were looking for samples," he said, "I had an unpleasant encounter with a Palulukan in this area." He looked back at Neytiri who was looking around the area.

"Grace's school is near here," she said emotionlessly. Jake glanced at her; he'd forgotten that Grace's school was in the area. Neytiri glanced at him for a moment then turned and went right heading towards Grace's school. Jake followed her, wondering why she was leading him to the place where her sister had died. Then he realised that she didn't know that Grace had told him about Sylwanin's death and she probably wanted to tell him herself. Neytiri went around a large tree and stopped.

On the other side of the clearing stood Grace's school. Neytiri felt memories, both happy and sad, returning to her. She remembered learning from Grace and calling her "Sa'nok". Grace had been like a mother to all the students but Neytiri and Sylwanin had been her favourites. She thought about how Sylwanin had died. For nearly two years she had avoided this area and she had never really talked about Sylwanin's death to anyone except her parents. But for some reason she felt that Jake would understand; she had no idea why, but she felt that she could tell Jake things that she could tell nobody else.

"I have not been here in a long time," Neytiri said quietly. She looked around and Jake felt sad vibes coming from her.

"Neytiri," he said quietly "Grace told me what happened here. I know what happened to your sister." Neytiri turned to him unsure if she was relieved or angry that Grace had already told Jake about her sisters death. It was a personal thing to her and part of her felt that Grace had given away a secret but Grace had also saved her from having to describe what had happened.

"My sister, Sylwanin," she whispered, "She was..." she gulped and then buried her face in her hands. Jake put a hand on her shoulder. He could tell that this was a very personal thing to her and she didn't like talking about it unless it was with someone she trusted. Jake felt a flicker of guilt. Neytiri trusted him. True, his reports to Quaritch and Selfridge were growing considerably less frequent but he was still a spy.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said quietly.

"It's just...hard," Neytiri moaned, "My sister...she was a great person. She always looked after me when I was a child and she was wise. She cared about all life, even the lives of Sky People. She said there was good in all, including Sky People. And it was Sky People who killed her!" the last sentence was spoken in anger; "They invaded the school and murdered my sister right in front of my eyes!"

"I'm sorry," Jake whispered, "I know how you feel." Neytiri looked at him. She was still very beautiful, even though tears were still falling from her eyes. "I lost my brother," Jake explained sadly, "My twin brother."

"What is twin?" asked Neytiri.

"It's two people who were born at the same time," Jake explained, "His name was Tom and if not for him I wouldn't be here. He signed on to the Avatar program. You know that thing where they create bodies like this one," he tapped himself on the chest, "They created an Avatar for him and because he and I were genetically identical either one of us could transfer ourselves into it. And then he was murdered like your sister." Neytiri stared at him.

"I am sorry," she said sadly.

"It was a thief," Jake said as though he hadn't heard her, "A thief killed him for the paper in his wallet. It was only a week before he was going to come to Pandora. At first I couldn't believe it had happened; even when I saw his body I couldn't comprehend that he was dead. I didn't feel any grief at first just shock; it was only after his body was burned that I truly realised what had happened." He looked at Neytiri blinking back tears, "Tommy and I were close while we grew up. He was the smart one while I was the dumb grunt who always got into trouble. Despite our differences we were best friends; nobody understood me the way Tommy did. When he died, I felt that I had only one reason for living and that was to make sure Tommy's dream didn't die with him. So I signed up for the Avatar program and came here. I know how you feel. It's always hard to lose someone you love."

"So we both lost loved ones," murmured Neytiri and then she gave him a hug. Jake hugged her back. They stood there for a moment then broke apart.

"Neytiri!" bellowed a voice and they jumped as Tsu'tey came storming into the wooden building, "You hugged a Dreamwalker? Have you lost your mind?"

"What do you want Tsu'tey?" Neytiri snapped blushing with embarrassment while Tsu'tey rounded on Jake.

"You are attempting to seduce my future mate!" he snarled.

"I was just trying to comfort her," Jake protested.

"You may have fooled everyone else in the clan," snarled Tsu'tey, "But I see through you. You are a demon in a false body!"

"I may be in a false body," Jake growled, "But I'm not a demon!"

"Be quiet both of you!" Neytiri snapped and the two males glanced at her, "Now why did you come looking for us Tsu'tey?"

"Peyral's grandfather has died," Tsu'tey said calming down, "You must return for his funeral." He looked at Jake with dislike, "Mo'at requested that you attend also; she said it would further your education in our ways." He strode out of the school and Jake and Neytiri followed him. None of them spoke until they got back to Hometree and Neytiri and Jake were both embarrassed that they had been caught hugging and therefore split up when they arrived at Hometree.

Jake watched the funeral from near the back. Most, if not all, members of the clan were present apart from most of the children. Mo'at recited prayers over the body of the dead Na'vi and after that Ni'nat sang her sorrow for the death of the old man. Finally Neytiri placed a Woodsprite on the body. Jake looked over at Peyral who was crying quietly. He crossed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Peyral looked up at him still weeping.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Peyral sniffed and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Jake," she said. Apart from Neytiri she was the only person in the clan who called him Jake. Jake was close to Peyral but only looked on her as a friend.

He returned to Neytiri's side and saw Grace comforting the man's great grandson (obviously Peyral had a mated sibling since the child wasn't hers) who appeared to be about five years old. Many of the children, including the ones who'd never met her, had taken a liking to the scientist. Neytiri went over to the boy and knelt beside him.

"_Calm __little one, calm,_" she said soothingly, "_He lived a long life. I believe he is happy to be with Eywa now._" The little boy looked up at her and wiped his eyes. Neytiri stood up and went past Grace and the grieving great grandson towards the eating area.

Dinner was very silent unlike the usual chatter that happened around the cooking fire. Jake sat between Neytiri and Tsu'tey, whom Jake suspected was keeping an eye on him to ensure he didn't try to "seduce" Neytiri. Jake offered him a piece of fruit but Tsu'tey turned up his nose at it. Shrugging Jake instead gave it to Neytiri who nodded her thanks and ate quietly.

* * *

It was two weeks before the end of the three months Quaritch and Selfridge had given Jake to get information on the Omaticaya. By now, Jake had abandoned giving them reports, though he did send them a picture or two but deliberately made sure they were vague and difficult to recognise. He was now focussed purely on becoming part of the People. He had grown to love the forest and the Omaticaya clan and he was beginning to believe that he was falling in love with Neytiri. Every day they grew closer, confiding in each other secrets that they'd tell no other member of the clan.

One evening, Neytiri took Jake for a swim in a lake near Hometree. It wasn't a small lake but it wasn't large either. A river led out of it winding into the forest and out of sight.

Without hesitation, Neytiri stripped herself naked and dived into the lake. She bobbed up smiling at Jake who hesitated. He had swum with Neytiri before but he wasn't used to seeing women strip naked in front of men. He felt as though he was intruding on her privacy even though Neytiri had not told him to close his eyes or turn away.

"Come in, Jake," she said, "The water's fine."

"It's not that," mumbled Jake blushing, "I've told you before: most women don't like to be naked in front of men." Neytiri shrugged.

"On your planet perhaps," she said, "On mine we are nearly naked anyway. Come on, come in." Jake hesitated and Neytiri rolled her eyes, "If you want I will look away while you get in," she said. Jake nodded his thanks as Neytiri turned away. Quickly he stripped and jumped into the warm water. Neytiri turned back to him.

"Don't you feel awkward about swimming naked with a man you met less than three months ago?" he said.

"Not really," Neytiri said cheerfully, "Stop worrying so much." Then she splashed him. Jake blinked in surprise and Neytiri splashed him again. He splashed her back and soon they were swimming around the lake, splashing one another whenever they came up for air. Jake forgot his discomfort and enjoyed the game.

Eventually they stopped and sat in the shallows of the lake watching the moon glinting on the water.

"Many Na'vi come here," Neytiri said, "It is a popular swimming area."

"What if they come now?" said Jake. Neytiri shrugged.

"It is not unusual for a Na'vi to go swimming with a friend," she said smiling at him. Jake smiled back.

"I'm glad we're friends," he said, "It feels nice to know that there are people in the clan who like me."

"Many people in the clan like you," Neytiri said, "Tsu'tey is an obvious exception but I think you will be surprised how many Na'vi are looking forward to you joining the clan."

"Tsu'tey's jealous," Jake said. Neytiri nodded.

"He does become jealous," she said, "That is one of the reasons why..." she hesitated and Jake knew that she only hesitated when she was about to say something very personal.

"What?" asked Jake.

"Tsu'tey holds a grudge too often," Neytiri said, "Only rarely does he let go of his grudges. Also he is arrogant. He's a great warrior and I'm sure he will make a fine leader but I do not think he is the right mate for me. He is more like an overprotective brother." She didn't give him a look or any sign that she was considering him as a mate; she seemed to simply be speaking her mind to a close friend. Nevertheless Jake felt a spark of hope. Maybe there was a chance he could get into a romantic relationship with Neytiri after all.

"Yeah Tommy was a bit overprotective of me at times," he said, "He was about two minutes younger than me but he was much more mature. He always tried to stop me from doing boneheaded things and I only rarely listened to him. He was upset when I joined the Marines and then I was paralysed. He came to visit me a few times but he was so busy training for the Avatar program that he couldn't see me very much."

"What is paralyzed?" Neytiri said curiously.

"It means you can't move," Jake said, "When I was in a war I was badly wounded. After that I couldn't move my legs; I had to move around in a wheelchair. It sucked to not be able to walk, run or even stand."

"That must have been hard," Neytiri said.

"Yeah it was," Jake said, "That's why I love it when we go on our runs; I can move my legs again, which I couldn't do for two years; eight if you include the six years it took for me to come here. Although I was frozen in cryo for those years so they don't count."

"What is cryo?" Neytiri said.

"It's where a body gets frozen which can preserve the person's life longer," Jake said, "Also you don't age."

"How old are you?" asked Neytiri.

"I'm twenty two years old," Jake said, "What about you?"

"We do not judge time the same way," Neytiri said, "But I am roughly eighteen." Jake nodded and used the movement to look her up and down admiring her body. If Neytiri noticed (and considering she was a hunter Jake would be surprised if she hadn't) she didn't seem to mind.

"I think we should go back to Hometree now," she said eventually and climbed out of the lake. Jake looked away from her respectfully and Neytiri rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying about me being naked," she said, "Many Na'vi get naked when they swim."

"Sorry," muttered Jake, "It's just a habit I suppose." He climbed out of the lake and grabbed his loincloth, "I'm just not used to seeing women strip naked unless..." he flushed in embarrassment. Neytiri looked at him and then gave him a slightly amused smile.

"Unless they are planning to have sex with someone?" she said. Burning with embarrassment, Jake nodded. "Do not worry Jake," she said, "This has nothing to do with sex. I do not like getting my loincloth wet while I am wearing it, that's all."

* * *

Neytiri felt that Jake was getting near to the end of his training and therefore she started to teach him how to catch a Banshee. She helped him make a rope out of bola and spent hours teaching him how to muzzle a Banshee with it.

"You may not believe this," she said, "But Seze was not always a friend. When we first met she would have happily killed me, it I let her."

"Oh well that's nice," Jake said trying to throw his bola around the Banshee head that Neytiri had brought with them. Obviously it wasn't a real Banshee head just a model of one. Neytiri moved it around to make it harder for him to catch it and occasionally jabbed it forwards to show him how a Banshee would lunge.

"Many Na'vi choose to wrestle an Ikran," she said, "Some use other methods but most prefer direct approach."

"How did you catch Seze?" asked Jake.

"Wrestled her," Neytiri said, "She was strong but I made Tsaheylu in the end." She jabbed the model head at Jake who pulled back quickly, "Ikran will try and feint at you," she said, "You must be quick to keep up with them." Jake flicked his bola the way Neytiri had showed him and it wrapped around the fake Banshee's mouth. "Good," Neytiri said happily, "Keep practicing. It is harder to catch a real Ikran."

"Hey just out of interest," said Jake, "Do all Na'vi bond to an Ikran of the same gender? I mean Seze's female and Peyral's Ikran is female and Tsu'tey's Ikran is male. Or is that just a coincidence?"

"It is a coincidence," Neytiri said, "I know several Na'vi who have an Ikran of the opposite gender." Jake nodded and tried to muzzle the fake Banshee again.

* * *

The next day, Jake and Neytiri were out hunting and Jake made his first clean kill. A Hexapede, the same creature that had fled when Jake first hunted with Neytiri, looked towards their bush but was too slow to save itself. The arrow thudded into the beasts side and Jake darted forwards with far more grace and agility than he had when he first came to the forest. He murmured a prayer over the dying Hexapede and stabbed it in the heart. Neytiri watched solemnly.

"A clean kill," she said softly as he pulled the arrow out of the creature's body. Jake looked up at her and Neytiri added, "You are ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jake's riding skills had improved considerably and he managed to stay on the Direhorse as they went to the bottom of the Hallelujah Mountains. He was with two other Na'vi who were going to try to catch their Banshee and their guide was, to Jake's disappointment, Tsu'tey. He had been hoping that Neytiri would lead them but she'd told him she had to do some Tsahik training with her mother and Jake realised that teaching him had forced her to ignore some of her other duties. However Neytiri had promised to meet them at the Banshee nest near the top of the mountain. Tsu'tey looked at Jake and the other two young Na'vi.

"You don't keep up and you get left behind," he said, speaking to all of them but his gaze lingered on Jake who shrugged.

"Hey if I can keep up with Neytiri I can keep up with you," he said.

"Not whilst climbing," Tsu'tey countered and started to lead them up the mountain.

Contrary to Tsu'tey's belief Jake kept up with him and was the second Na'vi, after their guide, to arrive at the Banshee nest. Tsu'tey shot him a look of grudging respect and Jake heard a familiar call and smiled as Seze landed and Neytiri jumped off her back. Jake nodded at her and Neytiri smiled before murmuring a greeting to Tsu'tey. The future Olo'eyktan turned to Jake.

"Jakesully will go first," he said and smirked at Jake. Jake returned his expression with a confident smile. Neytiri followed him staring at Tsu'tey as she went. Jake balanced on the edge of the cliff underneath a waterfall as he moved towards the Banshee nest. Neytiri was right behind him.

"Now you choose your Ikran," she said quietly, "This you must feel inside. If he also chooses you move quick like I showed. You will have one chance Jake."

"How will I know if it chooses me?" asked Jake.

"It will try to kill you," Neytiri said calmly. Inside however she was worried. She'd grown very close to her student and hated the thought of him being thrown to his death or torn apart, not only because it would be messy but because she'd never be able to spend time with him again. Despite her worry for him, Jake's next word caused her to smile slightly.

"Outstanding," Jake muttered sarcastically as he moved into the Banshee nest. Neytiri followed with Tsu'tey and the other two Na'vi behind her. Jake took hold of his bola and moved cautiously through the crowd of Banshee. One of them hissed at him but when Jake moved forwards it flew away. Another glanced at him, snarled and dived off the cliff. Jake finally found a Banshee that was ready for a fight and knew that it was the right one. Neytiri, Tsu'tey and their companions watched as Jake hissed at the Banshee who roared back, showing its sharp teeth. Jake smiled.

"Let's dance," he challenged and twirled his bola. T'su'tey chuckled behind him.

"_That moron's going to die,_" he said to Neytiri who glared at him then looked back at Jake as the Banshee lunged. Jake moved quickly as Neytiri had showed him and muzzled the Banshee with a single precise flick of his bola before leaping onto the creatures back. The Banshee flapped furiously trying to throw him off. To Neytiri's surprise Tsu'tey shouted something that might have been encouragement, "_Do not be afraid, warrior!_"

"Make the bond!" Neytiri yelled. Jake grabbed the Banshee's antenna but then the creature threw its head back making him lose his grip before hurling him over the edge of the cliff, "Jake!" Neytiri screamed while Tsu'tey laughed.

Jake clung to the side of the cliff and with a determined grunt clambered back up and lunged at the surprised Banshee who had apparently thought that it had thrown him to his death. Before it could react Jake was on top of it.

"Tsaheylu Jake!" Neytiri called crouching a few feet away from the struggling pair, "Tsaheylu!" Jake gripped the Banshee's head between his legs, grabbed his queue and the Banshee's antenna and finally made Tsaheylu with the creature.

The Banshee stiffened as it felt the bond between it and its new rider. It struggled but less vigorously than before and when Jake barked "Stop!" the Banshee stopped struggling. Neytiri smiled in pride and relief. Jake looked at her then down at the Banshee and said; "that's right. You're mine." The Banshee rose slowly and Neytiri came over to them.

"First flight seals the bond," she whispered, "You cannot wait. Think fly!"

"Fly?" Jake said uncertainly and the Banshee threw itself off the cliff. Jake yelled in terror and exhilaration as the Banshee flew ungracefully off the cliff, "God damn it," he grunted trying to get control of the creature. The Banshee threw itself at the cliff and Jake swore as it crashed into the stone before diving again. The Banshee screeched and Jake bellowed, "Oh shut up and fly straight!" The Banshee's crazy flight became calmer and more level and Jake positioned himself on it the way he saw Neytiri do with Seze.

"That's it," he said, "Bank left." The Banshee did as he commanded, "Level out. That's it." He heard the two unidentified Na'vi Tsu'tey had brought cheering at him and Tsu'tey snapped at them and they instantly stopped cheering. Jake looked at the cliff for Neytiri and then heard her familiar cry and looked up to see her flying towards him. He waved at her and she beamed at him before leading him in front of a waterfall.

"Hey maybe I've got this!" Jake called to her then noticed a rock coming towards him, "Oh shit." The Banshee flew around it and Jake met Neytiri on the other side.

The sun was setting by the time they stopped flying and landed on a cliff. Neytiri hopped off Seze and Jake climbed down from his own Banshee.

"You are good flyer," Neytiri said, "I have never seen anyone adapt to an Ikran so quickly."

"Well I'm not as good as you," Jake said.

"Well I have more practice," Neytiri said crouching down. Jake crouched in front of her while their Banshees playfully snapped at each other.

"Do all Ikran have to dive off the cliff like that?" said Jake.

"Most of them," Neytiri said and smiled, "I was watching when your Ikran smashed you into the cliff."

"Yeah that was scary," Jake said, "But I feel like I was born to fly."

"Perhaps you _were _born to fly," Neytiri said, "Anyway after you gained control of your Ikran I dived off and joined you. We went in front of the waterfall."

"Yeah and I found myself on another collision course with a floating rock," Jake said.

"Yes and I heard you say shit," Neytiri said smirking. Jake had taught her a bit of human slang and some swear words just as she taught him Na'vi, "Anyway I came like this," she moved her hands to show him what she meant, "This you. I turn, I feel the wind, I turn very strong."

"Yeah I bank so hard that I almost fall of my Ikran," Jake said, "But I think that's part of the reason I enjoy it so much. You know it gives you a rush of adrenaline, a kind of thrill when you do something dangerous. That's why I was always different from my brother; I was a daredevil while he was a good boy."

"You may be daredevil but if you keep practicing you could become one of the best flyers in the clan," Neytiri said.

"So when do I join the clan?" asked Jake eagerly.

"In six days," Neytiri replied, "if you succeed in Uniltaron first and I have no doubt that you will." Jake knew that Uniltaron meant Dream Hunt where a Na'vi would go on a spiritual hunt. It was usually considered to be less difficult than taming a Banshee but it was not unheard of for a Na'vi to die in a Dream Hunt. "You must get to know your Ikran first," Neytiri continued.

"Cool," Jake said, "But I'll need to learn to use a bow on my Ikran."

"Here is your damn bow!" snapped a voice and Jake and Neytiri looked up as Tsu'tey hurled the bow at Jake's head. Jake caught it easily.

"Thanks Tsu'tey!" he called.

"Stick your thanks into the mouth of a Palulukan!" Tsu'tey bellowed at him. Jake just smirked.

"I've already stuck an arrow into the mouth of a Palulukan!" he yelled. Tsu'tey shot him a resentful glare and flew away. "So will you teach me how to wield a bow on my Ikran?" he said turning back to Neytiri.

"Of course," said Neytiri "but not now. We should return to Hometree."

"I'll lead the way," Jake suggested, "You keep saying I shouldn't follow you all the time." Neytiri nodded and moved towards Seze smiling as she saw the affectionate way she was playing with Jake's Banshee.

"They like each other," she said and then made a noise to Seze who stopped her game and went over to Neytiri. The young woman hopped onto Seze and Jake leapt onto his own Banshee before they flew back towards Hometree.

* * *

After that Neytiri and Jake flew together every day up until the day when Jake would be accepted into the clan. Neytiri taught Jake how to shoot a bow on a moving Banshee. Jake still hadn't named his Banshee; he told Neytiri that since he was still learning the Na'vi language he hadn't yet found the right name for the creature. Despite his lack of a name, his Banshee was loyal and affectionate towards him and Jake and Neytiri were both beginning to think he had a crush on Seze. Meanwhile Jake and Neytiri's feelings for each other were growing stronger and Jake thought this was partially because of their shared love of flying. Jake had no doubt now; he was falling in love with Neytiri. The trouble was that even if she felt the same way she was betrothed to Tsu'tey and had her duty to her clan to think about.

Jake didn't give a rat's ass about the desires of the RDA anymore. He now saw them as greedy and selfish people who didn't give a damn about the beauty of the planet; all they cared about was getting their hands on Unobtainium. He was seriously considering warning Neytiri about their plans for Hometree but he had no idea how to say it. Also he was scared of how she'd react; he and Neytiri had grown very close but if Neytiri found out he'd been spying on her and her people then their relationship might be permanently broken.

* * *

A Sturmbeest hunt happened on the fourth day after Jake bonded with his Banshee. Tomorrow he would be sent on a Dream Hunt and the next day he would officially become one of the People, assuming he succeeded in the Dream Hunt.

He, Neytiri and Tsu'tey all flew above a stampeding herd of Sturmbeest while several other Na'vi rode Direhorses in the midst of the herd. Jake recognised Peyral among them as she hurled a spear with extreme accuracy into one of the Sturmbeests vulnerable breathing holes on its back. Neytiri swooped in beside him and Jake saw Tsu'tey on the other side of the stampede holding his bow. Tsu'tey aimed and shot down another Sturmbeest. Jake looked over at Neytiri who was maneuvering Seze closer to get a better shot. Determined to finally beat Neytiri at something, Jake aimed an arrow and fired it at the Sturmbeest Neytiri was aiming for. He had no doubt that Neytiri would have hit her target but he hit it first. He punched the air in triumph.

"Hell yeah!" he hollered. Neytiri looked up at him and smiled before punching the air herself.

"Hell yeah!" she yelled.

Suddenly Jake saw Peyral's Direhorse get smashed off its feet by a Sturmbeest. The creature rose above her and Jake had no time to aim his bow. Instead his Banshee slammed straight into the Sturmbeest knocking the larger creature of balance. Jake held out a hand to the stunned Peyral.

"Hop on!" he called and without hesitation Peyral grabbed his hand and swung herself onto his Banshee's back. Jake flew her out of the stampede and landed on the edge of the herd, "You okay?"

"Yes," Peyral panted, "Thank you." She hopped off his Banshee as Jake flew back into the air.

Neytiri meanwhile watched Jake save Peyral from being trampled to death and felt a flicker of jealousy. She was glad that Peyral hadn't been crushed but she also felt a kind of rivalry with her. She knew Peyral was attracted to Jake. As far as she knew, Jake regarded Peyral as just a friend but Jake might be having a relationship with Peyral without Neytiri knowing it. Neytiri pushed the thought away as Seze swooped down on another Sturmbeest.

* * *

Neytiri and Jake spent the rest of the day flying together after the Sturmbeest hunt. Jake was holding his bow; the thrill of the hunt hadn't left him. Most of the others were cooking the Sturmbeest meat back at Hometree so Jake and Neytiri were the only Na'vi in the sky. Neytiri flew alongside him but then a shadow passed over them. Jake and Neytiri both looked up as a huge shape dived out of the sky.

"Dive!" Jake bellowed and his Banshee flew down as the huge creature snapped at him. Seze flew beside him with Neytiri on her back. They flew into the forest but the massive beast still followed them. Despite its size the creature was just as fast as the two Banshees and Jake and Neytiri were only barely able to keep ahead of it. Jake saw a tangle of vines and yelled to Neytiri, "Follow me!" He flew between the vines and Neytiri followed while their attacker was forced to stop so that it wouldn't get tangled in them. The creature roared in frustration as Jake looked back at it. Then it turned and flapped its massive wings as it flew away.

The two Banshees clung to the side of a tree. Jake and Neytiri stared at each other for a moment and then Jake burst into laughter. A moment later Neytiri was laughing with him as they thought about their narrow escape.

* * *

"Our guys call it a Great Leonopteryx," Jake said to Neytiri when they returned to Hometree, touching the skull of a Great Leonopteryx that was in Hometree.

"It is Toruk," said Neytiri behind him, "Last Shadow."

"Yeah right," agreed Jake, "It's the last one you ever see." Neytiri came up beside him.

"My grandfather's grandfather was Toruk Makto," she said, "Rider of the Last Shadow."

"He rode this?" Jake stared at the skull of the dead Leonopteryx.

"Toruk chose him," said Neytiri, "It has only happened five times since the time of the First Songs."

"That's a long time," Jake muttered and Neytiri nodded.

"Yes," she agreed, "Toruk Makto is mighty. He brought the clans together in the Time of Great Sorrow. All Na'vi people know the story."

"How many of the Toruk Makto's were male and how many were female?" asked Jake.

"The first Toruk Makto since the time of the First Songs was male and obviously so was my grandfathers grandfather," Neytiri told him and smiled, "The rest were female."

"Well I know from experience that you don't mess with the girls on this planet," Jake said, "You could beat the crap out of most males if you wanted to even if they're warriors. That's one reason why I like you so much." Neytiri blushed.

"I like you too," she mumbled still looking slightly embarrassed, "And I will be glad to call you brother when you join the clan." Jake was slightly disappointed. He'd been hoping that she'd say something different. Then he reminded himself that Neytiri was already betrothed and that, even though he had fallen head over heels in love with her, she had to think about Tsu'tey and the rest of the clan. He had more freedom than she did.

* * *

The next day it was time for Jake to do the Dream Hunt, known by Na'vi as Uniltaron. Along with Neytiri, Jake went to the Tsahiks alcove that evening.

Jake had never been in Mo'ats alcove before and looked around at all the spiritual things Mo'at had around the room. There were Glow Worms, Arachnoids, which Neytiri had told Jake were both involved in the Dream Hunt, and other things. Mo'at was sitting in the middle of the room meditating. She looked up at him as he entered with Neytiri watching from the entrance.

"You may go daughter," she said.

"Does she have to?" asked Jake and Mo'at looked at him. Jake often felt uncomfortable when the Tsahik stared at him because he felt as though she could see right through him.

"No," she said after a moment, "I suppose it would do her good to watch me prepare someone for Uniltaron." She beckoned to Neytiri who came in and sat beside Jake. "This is one of the Rites of Passage a Na'vi must go through Jakesully," said Mo'at taking hold of one of the Arachnoids, "The venom in this Arachnoid will put you in a spiritual trance and the Glow Worm," she look hold of a Glow Worm in her other hand, "will help you see your vision."

"Okay," Jake said nervously.

"Lie down," Mo'at ordered and Jake did as he was told. Neytiri shifted to get a better view of what her mother was doing.

Jake felt the Arachnoid sting his arm and winced slightly as venom entered his bloodstream. He began to feel dizzy and drowsy. Mo'at held up a Glow Worm.

"Eat up Jake," Neytiri said. Jake opened his mouth obediently and swallowed the Glow Worm.

Jake looked up at Neytiri and Mo'at, the latter of whom was murmuring something as he fell asleep.

Jake felt as though he was connecting to his Avatar and when the connecting was complete he found himself standing on the edge of a cliff which appeared to be part of the Hallelujah Mountains. Physically there didn't appear to be anything spiritual about it yet at the same time he felt an unfamiliar presence. On the surface it was a cliff overlooking the floating mountains but Jake sensed a supernatural presence that went beyond the mountains ability to float.

There was a roar above him; one that Jake had heard once before. Looking up he saw a huge shape circling in the sky. He recognised it as a Great Leonopteryx identical to the one he and Neytiri had escaped from only yesterday. The mighty creature was looking straight at him and then it dived. Jake stood his ground and hissed at the beast showing it that he was not afraid and the Leonopteryx stopped and landed right in front of him. It stared him in the eye for a moment then spread its wings, roared once more and flew away.

As soon as it was gone Jake heard a voice say very softly, "Toruk Makto," but when he looked around there was nobody there. He wondered if he had imagined the voice before reminding himself that if this was a spirit hunt then the whole thing was in his imagination. At the same time however it had a strange sense of reality.

Suddenly the cliff began to fade. Once again he felt as though he was connecting to his Avatar and when the feeling stopped he saw Neytiri sitting beside him while Mo'at murmured something on his other side.

"You do not have to tell us what you saw," Mo'at said as Jake sat up feeling uncommonly tired, "Many Na'vi choose to keep their spiritual creature a secret." She gave him a small smile, "Congratulations; you have passed the test."

"Well done Jake," Neytiri said and helped him to his feet, "You rest now," she led him out of Mo'at's alcove and the Tsahik watched them go, noting that they were holding hands.

"_Something is happening between them,_" said a voice and Mo'at didn't jump; she had sensed her mate was nearby. Eytukan appeared in the entrance of the shelter.

"_Indeed,_" Mo'at said feeling slightly troubled, "_This seed must not grow. Her path is with Tsu'tey._" Eytukan looked at his mate and then spoke quietly.

"_Even a Tsahik can be mistaken Mo'at. Perhaps Neytiri has a different destiny from the one we planned. Duty and heart are not always the same._"

"_But people must do their duty,_" Mo'at said.

"_Their duty to their heart,_" her mate said quietly "_I did not mate with you because you were going to be Tsahik; I mated with you because it was what my heart desired._" Mo'at smiled and pressed her forehead to Eytukans as mated couples often did in order to show affection for each other. "_Neytiri must be allowed to make her own choices._" Eytukan continued as they pulled back from each other, "_We cannot plan her whole life for her; she is free spirited and you know how she feels whenever she is restricted. Until now we thought she was content with the choices we've made for her but perhaps she was never content._" Mo'at looked at him as she considered his words.

_"I just hope Neytiri makes the right choice,_" she said after a moment.

"_We must have faith in her,_" said Eytukan, "_Jakesully is no ordinary Dreamwalker; until he came I hated all Dreamwalkers and Sky People because of the death of Sylwanin. But remember what Sylwanin used to say? There is good in all, even among Sky People. Sylwanin was not blinded by dislike and mistrust like the rest of us,_" Mo'at nodded.

"_You always had a tendency to allow anger to blind you my dear mate,_" she said, "_And I have been less confident about the faith Sylwanin had in the goodness of all creatures, especially after she died. Our rage, grief and mistrust even blinded us to the friendship Grace has given us. Nevertheless if Neytiri is falling for Jakesully then it will cause problems for the clan. I can see the other paths she could choose but I still feel that the one we chose is the best one._"

* * *

The next evening, Neytiri painted Jake for the ceremony in which he would join the Omaticaya clan. She was silent as she painted thinking about what would happen after Jake became one of the People. He would be able to make his own bow and choose a woman. Neytiri felt a jolt of pain in her heart when she thought of him with another woman. She reminded herself that she was betrothed to Tsu'tey but Tsu'tey wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. She cared about him and loved him like a brother but Jake was the man who'd stolen her heart.

Neytiri made sure she was right next to Jake during the ceremony and listened to her father welcome Jake into the clan. She caught a glimpse of Grace who was crying with happiness and pride and Neytiri felt like crying too. Eytukan put both hands on Jake's shoulders and Neytiri smiled at Jake as she put her hands on him too. Mo'at did the same, and so did Tsu'tey. The rest of the Na'vi moved forwards to welcome their new brother into the clan.

* * *

Jake chased Neytiri over a river as she headed towards a silvery tree. He made a grab for her tail and Neytiri laughed as she pulled away. Then she slowed down and led him beneath the tree. Jake examined her; she was not wearing her usual braids, instead her hair was loose and flowing with a flower woven in at the back. It made her look even more beautiful than she was when she wore her braids. She touched the silvery vines of the tree as she moved between them.

"This is a place for prayers to be heard," she said and smiled, "And sometimes answered." She linked her queue to one of the vines, "We call this tree, Utral Aymokriyä; the Tree of Voices. The voices of our ancestors," she looked at Jake who followed her lead and linked his queue. He heard voices that seemed to come from within the tree. He heard laughter and weeping and singing and even a few indistinct words spoken in Na'vi.

"I can hear them," he murmured. Neytiri looked at him and smiled.

"They live Jake," she said and Jake looked at her, "Within Eywa." Jake took his queue away from the vine and Neytiri placed both hands on his chest, "You are Omaticaya now. You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree," she turned away and a Woodsprite landed in her hands, "And you may choose a woman. We have many fine women. Ni'nat is the best singer." Jake thought back to Ni'nat. He knew she had attracted many men and she was beautiful and a great singer. But Neytiri was even more beautiful than Ni'nat and besides he didn't know a thing about the singer beyond her beauty and singing skills.

"Well I don't want Ni'nat," he said. Neytiri blew the Woodsprite away.

"Peyral is a good hunter," she said. Jake thought back to Peyral. He knew her pretty well and there was no denying that she was a good hunter, but he thought of her as nothing more than a friend. Besides although she was nice she was also a bit vain. Neytiri had a sense of pride about her but she never bragged about her abilities or accomplishments. Peyral wasn't the mate for him.

"Yeah she is a good hunter," he agreed and Neytiri turned to him and he saw that she was trying not to show any emotion and failing, "I've already chosen," he said softly looking into her beautiful golden eyes, "but this woman must also choose me." Neytiri smiled widely as she realised what he meant. She hesitated for a split second but decided that she didn't care about her duty to the clan or that she was betrothed to Tsu'tey. Right now she didn't care about anything except becoming Jake's mate.

"She already has," she said softly. Jake leaned forwards slowly and kissed her on the lips. Neytiri returned the kiss and they both closed their eyes keeping the kiss going for as long as they could. When they finally broke apart Neytiri was smiling. She knelt, grabbed her queue and held it out to him. Jake knelt but hesitated for a moment. If he linked with her she might find out about his original mission. He knew he should tell her but if he told her now it would ruin their evening. Neytiri had told him that it was possible to hide things in Tsaheylu but it was impossible to tell a real lie. Jake made a promise to himself that he would tell her the next day. He had hidden it from her for far too long.

Jake took hold of his own queue and linked it to Neytiri's closing his eyes as he felt all her love for him flowing through the bond. He felt her heart and soul flowing into him; everything that made her who she was could be felt through the bond. He released himself into her, holding back only one thing; the terrible secret that he promised himself he would tell her tomorrow. And then even that was completely forgotten and he didn't even have to focus on hiding it as his love for her covered it so that it might not have even existed.

Jake lifted Neytiri off her feet and she gasped before kissing his forehead. Then he put her on the ground kissing her breasts and Neytiri moaned with pleasure. Woodsprites floated around them but they barely noticed as they were so focused on their mating.

Jake and Neytiri might have been mating for hours or mere minutes; time didn't seem to exist when they were submerged in Tsaheylu enjoying each other's emotions as well as giving each other physical pleasure. Eventually they started to feel tired and felt the blanket of sleep covering them. Jake put his arm around his new mate as he fell asleep. Neytiri did the same a moment later but before she did she murmured a few words.

"I am with you now Jake. We are mated for life."


End file.
